thelovelacefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovelace Unraveling: Day Two
Day Two of Beetee19's family fanfiction Lovelace Unraveling. Previous section: Day One Next section: Day Three (in progress) Chapter 4: Well, We're Teenagers... "Rise and shine, Colin." I roll over onto my back in bed, momentarily forgetting where I am and why I'm here as I soak in the comfort of this wonderful Hawaiian bed. Then I open my eyes. "Anna, how the hell did you get into my room?" She holds up a white card. "You gave me a universal key." I look back up at her. "I did?" "Yes. Remember, I'm helping you make sure we don't burn this place down or something? You have a card just like this." "Okay then. Why are you here?" "Uh...because it's almost 11 AM?" "OH, CRAP!" I throw my sheets to the side, jump out of bed and frantically search for the key identical to Anna's. I throw my schedule in my back pocket and start to follow Anna out the door. "Uh, Colin?" "Yeah?" "Are you going to put on a shirt?" "See, this is why you don't let yourself into my room while I'm sleeping!" I toss on the closest shirt I can find, a simple Milwaukee Brewers t-shirt, and start heading down towards the beach. "Okay. So, we're still getting things set up. We're missing a few people still, but you can help me sort through the masks and flippers. We should be okay, but let's just make sure." As we get to the beach, sure enough, there is a stand with a huge pile of snorkeling masks that Anna appears to have partially sorted through. I take a look down at the actual beach. Annie is lying on the sand, reading whatever book she remembered to take off the plane. Kekai is laying out the paddle boards that we'll be using closer to shore. Other than the two of them, the beach is completely empty. "Anna, what time did you say it is?" "By now? Probably about 11." I just sigh. "Well, we are teenagers. Come help me wake up these lazy bums, will you?" She chuckles, and we walk together back up the path to our rooms. Well, normally, I don't want to use this key too much. But there is one little exception. I silently slip into Liza's room and tap her on the shoulder. Chapter 5: Two Tickets to Paradise "Wake up, little sleepyhead." Liza yawns softly, rolling onto her back to look up at me. "Oh. Morning, Colin." "How did you sleep?" She yawns again. "Well, apparently pretty good. I take it I overslept a little?" "Of course, just a little. What do you want for lunch?" "Meh, I'm not really that hungry." "That's okay then. We snorkel in an hour. Oh, and you should fill out one of these." "Uh...Colin, what are these?" "Two tickets to paradise, my dear." She lets out a giggle and sits up in bed. "No, seriously." "Waivers for when we go ziplining. We need them filled out." "All right. Are you going to wake me up like this every day?" I shrug. "Well, I will if you sleep in this late every day. All right, I have to go get the lunch ready. I'll just grab you a turkey sandwich or something, okay?" "Sounds wonderful." "All right. See you soon, dear." I lean in to give her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back to the beach to make sure it hasn't been destroyed yet. Well, it's safe to say I know who I want to snorkel with today. Chapter 6: I Sea Turtles "OKAY, PEOPLES! DO NOT DROWN, DO NOT STEAL EACH OTHER'S SNORKELS, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO INJURE EACH OTHER IN ANY WAY, AND IF YOU SEE A TURTLE, PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH IT!" I watch as my audience silently shrugs and nods, eager to get out into the sparkling blue waters of the Pacific. I won't hold them back any longer, but...I wouldn't say I'm worried, but I'll have to keep my eyes open. "Okay, now go, whatever." As about half the camp immediately bursts into the ocean, I hear a couple of screams. "Oh, guys, it drops off a little suddenly, by the way." "YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD US THAT BEFORE?" "Berry, you're fine. Jay, it never really gets past thirty or forty feet deep. Caylin, put your flippers back on." The three of them collectively groan and I walk up to Liza. "Fancy a swim, my dear?" "Why, of course, my lord, anything for you." We slip out into the ocean as well, making a steady line for the corner of Black Rock, where the coral lies. I gaze around, taking in all the beautiful tropical fish that I've never before seen. I smile over at Liza and she smiles back at me. A movement in the distance catches the corner of my eye, and I squint a little to see it, but as it comes closer, I begin to gaze in awe. I tap Liza's arm and simply point. A beautiful, majestic Hawaiian green sea turtle is headed straight for us. As I take her hand, there's nothing we can do but stop and stare. It continues swimming towards us, seemingly waving its front flipper at us. Liza waves back at the turtle and I give her a playful smile. It keeps coming closer and closer until finally it swims directly under us and disappears for a short second. Of course, it's easy enough to turn around. "HONU!" Kekai yells to the crowd, and they all come rushing this way. I shrug and follow the turtle in towards the reef and shore for a slight distance longer, until it is completely surrounded by my fellow campers. "Liza, you wanna check out what it's like around the point? I've heard the reefs over there are pretty impressive." "Sounds good, babe." These reefs are even better than the near ones: much closer to the surface of the water (be sure not to touch them), built on seemingly rolling hills of volcanic rock (no, I can't explain it), and containing an even greater assortment of fish (yes, the humuhumunukunukuapua'a is the duckface one). It's beautiful. Until I realize something. We've been moving over this reef system for about three minutes now and have seen a good chunk of it. Neither of us has swam a single stroke. "Uh, Liza? You think we can swim back against this little current here?" She glances up at me, realizing for the first time just where we are. Black Rock is no longer towering over us. We've seen perhaps two hundred yards of reef, and it's now a decent way into the distance. "Did you plan this?" "No. Why?" "It's okay, Colin. I'm happy to stay over here with you." "I love you too, darling. You think we should just swim down to the beach over there and walk back?" "Sounds good to me." And so we do. I wonder what the others will make of this...oh, god. Chapter 7: Let's Have A Kiki "Are you SURE, Colin?" "Kiersten, we forgot about the current, that's all there is to it. It's not like we went up to Kapalua, we went maybe two hundred yards." "I don't believe you." "You should." "Why?" "Because I have a key and can sneak into your room if you don't." Kiki grumbles. "Fine. Don't expect me to eat any pineapple tonight." She wanders off, probably to go find Gareth. The two of them are almost as cute as Liza and I. Almost. Being one of the leaders of camp, my absence was well noted. I'm sure Kiki wasn't the only one who had some interesting thoughts when they heard what went down, but Anna kept everything under control. We do make a good team. Tonight is the night of the first big luau, and preparations are already underway on the beach. Bella is setting up torches, Oli is arranging tables and chairs, and Kekai is handling pineapples without destroying them. How nice of him. Eventually, we all meet back up in the hotel lobby around 5:30. To my surprise, a hotel employee hands me a microphone. "Uh, what am I supposed to do with this?" "Talk, sir." "No, really? I mean, about what?" "They wanted you to talk." Well...okay then. "So, guys...how was your day snorkeling?" This is met with a large round of woops and clapping. "You ready to take in some more of Hawaii?" I get the same result, with an "OH, YEAHHHH!" added from the background. Erlend is staring at me, looking completely nonchalant. "Erlend, do they even have Kool-Aid in Norway?" "I don't know, never really looked." "Well, that's nice. So, uh, without further ado...you guys ready for a luau?" "Yeah!" "I can't hear you!" "OH, YEAHHHH!" "THEN LET'S HAVE A KIKI!" We all start going wild, and I lead these people I call my friends down to the beach. Chapter 8: The Kiki How in the world are we supposed to eat all of this food? The mighty Kalua pig has been prepared for this great feast, along with heaps of pineapple and various other fruits, bread of all kinds, and poi. Something tells me the poi won't be a big hit, but whatever. I start off with some pork, grab a roll, and keep walking until I find the pineapple. I can practically feel the freshness radiating from it. Then I realize just how much there is. "Twenty pineapples? There aren't THAT many of us." "I know, sir," chuckles the man. "We just figured we'd be prepared." "Well, I can help you with that." Since only about four pineapples are actually cut up at this point, I take one of the uncut ones and tuck it under my arm like a football, since it doesn't come close to fitting on my plate. I figure that should be good for now and head back to sit next to Liza, Kiki, Gareth and Caylin. All four of them stare at me with wide eyes. Kiki just stares at me. "You are not possibly going to eat that whole thing." I just grin back at her. "Watch me, Kiki. KEKAI, HOW THE HELL DO I CUT THIS THING?" --- Twenty minutes and one pineapple later, I raise my fork in the air in victory. Kiki gets up, telling me "I think I'm gonna be sick", and dashes off. Liza just smiles and laughs. "Babe, was that really necessary?" "Hey, you've tasted this. Of course it was. Now I can finally eat my pork in peace." Soon, we're headed over for another campfire on the beach. Kiki, not looking sick in any way, is carrying a ukelele out to the fire in one hand and a guitar in the other. She looks a little anxious, but excited nonetheless. I take Liza's hand, making sure that we're the first to get there so we can sit facing west over the ocean, where the sun has just set and the island of Lanai rises up ten miles into the distance. Kiki strums the ukelele once and a hush falls over the campers. "Okay, guys, I'm sorry if this sucks. But I don't seem to have a choice in this matter, so...you guys ready?" "OH, YEAHHHH!" Kiki rolls her eyes at us (naturally) and begins to play. She begins with a melody I don't recognize, and it doesn't appear that anybody else does either. It's a slow little tune, but it's a great one to capture our attention. She then quickly launches into one we can all sing along to. And so we perform a rousing rendition of "Sweet Caroline" with half the campers only joining in for the "bum bum bum" and the other half singing their hearts out. Liza and I are proud members of the latter, thank you very much. We keep going on like this, running through all the classics that we all know. Kiki bends each and every thing she plays really well to fit her new instrument, and it's pretty easy to tell she knows exactly what she's doing. I never knew "Livin' On A Prayer" could sound so good on ukelele. And so I'm slightly disappointed when Kiki tells us she's done for the night. But I'm really glad I got to experience it. I pull her over as I'm walking back up to my room for the night. "Again tomorrow?" "Play and sing?" I nod. "...I will as long as you don't freak me out with that much pineapple, okay?" I start laughing as I head in, and I'm feeling as good as I ever have. If Kiki can play and sing like that, then the sky is the limit for this camp. There's no doubt about it now. These two weeks will be the best of my life. Category:Fanfictions Category:People Category:Members of the Lovelace Family Category:Lovelace Unraveling chapters Category:Beetee19